Duncan
Duncan is a narrow gauge engine who came to the Skarloey Railway as a spare engine after Sir Handel's crash with some trucks. Bio After Sir Handel had his accident, Duncan came to Sodor to help out untill Sir Handel got repaired and after Sir Handel got fixed he stayed on Sodor. When Sir Handel came back to work, he discovered Duncan. And he discovered him doing his jobs. So Sir Handel thought that Duncan was going to replace him, but in the end they both became good friends. In Season 3 Duncan thought snow was trouble and Sir Handel tried to show Duncan that snow can be fun. As he was doing that Duncan became derailed in the snow. As each time Sir Handel passed by Duncan got covered in the snow. Persona Duncan is a Scottish narrow gauge engine with rough manners and a strong temper. He was prone to boisterous bouncing about, which became known as "rock 'n' roll", whenever the mood took him, which once led to wedging in the north mouth of Rheneas Tunnel (probably caused from keystones knocked down by his funnel) and derailing on a stretch of line near Cros-ny-Cuirn. While Duncan means well, he often grumbles and complains, usually about not being polished or being over-worked, and can be rude, rough, and bad tempered. He claims to be a plain engine who believes in plain speaking, an approach which can cause him to make callous or belligerent remarks. Duncan can be a competitive engine too, particularly with James. He can be careless and make rash decisions which usually leads to his own downfall, (such as getting in arguments or short lived feuds with Rusty) but is not always quick to apologise or realise the error of his ways. However, upon Skarloey recalling Rheneas' gallant act to get his passengers home, Duncan admitted he had the wrong attitude and tried hard to be a more useful, respectable engine in future. In spite of his ways, Duncan can be a little misunderstood as he is focused, confident, resourceful and has a big heart. He is always willing to lend a helping hand whenever he can. Basis Duncan is based on the Talyllyn Railway's Douglas, an Andrew Barclay "E" or "Light" Class 0-4-0WT. This engine is currently selected to be dressed up as Duncan on special events associated with the "Thomas the Tank Engine" franchise, known as "Duncan Days". Several other engines of this class are also preserved. Livery In the television series, he is painted golden yellow with black lining and gold boiler bands - as of the switch to CGI, however, the lining on his cab is unpainted. He also wears a brass (originally black) nameplate on either side of his boiler, and a black numberplate on each of his coal bunkers. Appearances Season 2 - Duncan, Rock'n'Roll, Sir Handel and Duncan Season 3 - Duncan The Snow Engine, The Trouble With Snowplows Specials * Rocket * The Narrow Gauge Mystery * Haunted Halloween * Night of the Diesels * Christmas On Sodor * The Legend of Proteus Trivia * When Duncan came he was first intended to be in Season 3, but was moved to Season 2 to replace Bill and Ben.